Life With The New Benson
by shugocharaxfanx123
Summary: Benson has finally showed his true self. Can everyone be able to live with it? Especially a certain bluejay. Mordenson! :D
1. Chapter 1

"I'm gay."

Those were the exact words Benson said before the whole house shook with surprise. That's right, BENSON. The manager of the park, the quick-tempered boss, the one who doesn't believe Mordecai or Rigby could actually do any work without slacking, the gumball machine.

"Benson, you can't be serious!"

"I'm pretty serious about this kind of stuff Skips."

"Oh, Benson! I'm so glad that you're happy now!"

"Its not that kind of 'gay' Pops..."

"What do you mean?"

"...Never mind."

"Hah! I told ya' HFG! Now hand me my money!" exclaimed Muscle Man as High-Five Ghost handed him ten dollars, frowning.

"Dude, why didn't you, like, tell us before?" asked Mordecai.

"Yeah! You asked him Mordecai!" shouted Rigby.

"Hmp! I sure did asked him Rigby!"

"Hmp!"

"Hmp!"

"Hmp!"

"Hmp!"

"Hmp-"

"CAN YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Yessir." They both replied.

"Now as I was saying, I'm gay. I don't know whether I turned into it, or was just born this way.. So don't try asking me all these silly questions like 'Who I like' or 'So,...you like it up the back?'."

"Aw man!"

"Dude!" Mordecai punched Rigby on his arm. "Don't be so rude man."

"I was just joking around! Geez.."

"Alright then... This meeting has now concluded. Go back to your rooms and get a good night's sleep. See you all in the morning." Benson went up the stairs, the sound of a door closing was faint but audible.

.:The Next Morning:.

Mordecai was in the kitchen with Rigby sleeping on the table. Yesterday's meeting made both him and Rigby tired because all they could think about was Benson. Not in a homo-way or anything, just in general.

_'I still can't believe it... Benson as a GUY, who likes OTHER GUYS? And since this house is full of guys, he must see it as a harem...Gross.'_

"Good morning Mordecai." Benson entered the kitchen and sat on the chair next to Rigby's. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Uh, you know! Making some...cereal! Yeah! Gotta' eat some good ol' cereal to get that fiber, right Benson?" Mordecai said as he got a bowl and the cereal.

"I guess..." replied Benson as Mordecai bent over to grab the milk from the refrigerator. "Nice ass."

Mordecai quickly stood up and turned around covering his butt with his hands to stop the gumball's gaze. "W-w-what?"

"I said '_Nice ass _' in case you didn't hear me clear enough."

"D-did you just emphasize?"

"Oh yes Mordecai, I emphasized a lot..." Benson walked slowly towards the bluejay. Mordecai walked backwards trying to get away from the gumball machine, but fate was against because he bumped into the counter. "And do you know why I emphasized?"

"N-n-no...Um, Benson? You're getting too close to-"

Benson puts his hands on top of Mordecai's (Yes, there still on his butt ;D), "Its because I like you."

"Y-you mean like..._LIKE LIKE? _" Mordecai said getting REALLY uncomfortable with the pose he was in... WITH HIS BOSS FOR THAT MATTER.

Benson leaned into Mordecai's ear and whispered, "Yes, Mordecai. I really do like like you.. For a long time actually..I guess I was just too scared to admit it to you.." And with that statement said, Benson took his hands on of the bluejay and returned to his normal self. "Now hurry up eating your cereal and get back to work SLACKER!"

As Benson walked away, Mordecai muttered to himself, "Did Benson just harass me?"

.:To be Continued:.


	2. Chapter 2

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting under a large shady tree taking their unusually long short break. Mordecai was still shock about the Benson Situation.

_'OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG...O...M...G!'_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Rigby awoke from his nap and slapped him across the face. "DUDE, I WAS TAKING MY BEAUTY NAP UNTIL YOU SCREAMED!" He slapped him again. "Man, you've been acting weird ever since Benson came out of the closet."

Mordecai rubbed his stinging face. _'Gosh...for a guy who can't punch, he can sure slap...'_ The bluejay glared at his best friend, "I'm not acting weird..."

Rigby stared blankly at him, "Mordecai, let me jog that memory of yours alittle..."

"Go ahead dude...Its not like you're gonna prove anything...I hope." He mumbled the last part as Rigby started to talk about today's event.

"Well, today when we were settin' up the chairs, YOU dropped a chair on my foot when Benson drove by."

"Sooo? Benson surprised me! You know how he like, shows up out of nowhere."

"You jumped into a bush and started to panic."

"...Maybe I...lost some..thing?"

Rigby shook his head, "Dude, don't even try to cover this up. If there's something up that you wanna talk about, I'm here for you remember? I mean, what are best buds for? We don't just mess up on purpose right?"

"Yeah..." Mordecai said feeling a bit happy that he had a true friend.

"We don't just sing annoying songs just for our sake right?"

"Uh, Rigby? You can stop-"

"We don't just be awesome and think we deserve better right?"

"Rigby-"

"We don't just give RESPECT, WE HAVE RESPECT!"

"RIGBY!"

"What?"

"I think we got the point already..."

"Oh, alright...So what's up?"

Mordecai sighed, "Well you know how we didn't get any sleep yesterday because of what Benson said right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well this morning,..when you were asleep on the table...Benson, he...like... did something...to me..."

"And what did he do?"

"..."

"C'mon Mordecai! SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"HE SAID THAT I HAD A NICE BUTT AND HE GRABBED IT!" Mordecai hid his face with his hands...or feathers...whatever. (-_-)

"...So, he like..invaded your personal space?"

"Yeah..."

"...ppppppppsssssshhhhhhh HAHAHAHAHA!" Rigby burst out with laughter causing the bluejay to blush a bright red.

"DUDE! Its not funny. It was totally discomforting..."

"Yeah, but it was with our boss! HAHA!"

"I thought you were gonna be understanding. But I guess you're just a jerk." Mordecai started to walk.

"Wait Mordecai!" The said bird turned, "I think I know a way for Benson to stop 'invading' you."

"What for real! How?"

"Don't worry about the details, just let me handle this.."

.:Later:.

Mordecai was watching some boring show on t.v. about old ladies talking about other people.

"Man I wonder what's taking Rigby so long..." As if on cue, Rigby appeared from the door and took a seat next to him. "So how did it go?"

"How did what go?"

"You know! With Benson..."

"Oh, that! Yeah...you got a date with him on Friday."

.:To be Continued:.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!" The angry bluejay punched his raccoon buddy. "DUDE! I don't want a date with Benson! What were you thinking, man!"

"But you were sending mixed signals! I didn't know you didn't want a date!" The raccoon rubbed his sore arm. "By the things I saw, it looked like YOU had a crush on Benson!"

"..You've got to be kidding me Rigby...I mean, you know I like Margaret, but you still went ahead and got a date with our boss!"

There was an awkward silence until Rigby spoke, "Hey, I think there's some light in this situation."

"What 'light' are you talking about?" Mordecai looked at him skeptically.

"What I mean is that since Benson's the one that likes you, maybe you could get some favors from your _admirer_.." Rigby chuckled at the end of his suggestion but you gotta' admit, that was a pretty smart idea.

"You could be right Rigby!" A hint of glee in his voice.

"Of course I'm right! When am I not ever right?"

"..."

"...SHUT UP..."

.:Later:.

Mordecai and Rigby were just hanging around the park when they saw Benson walk by. Rigby nudged the bluejay to speak up.

"Uh, hey Benson...Can I ask you something?"

The gumball machine turned around to show that he was listening, "What is it Mordecai?"

"Well I was just wondering if,...Rigby and me could have the rest of the week off before our date?" The best friends looked at their boss nervously, awaiting his reply.

"...Sure..." Benson blushed a little.

"R-really?" Mordecai smiled and high-fived Rigby, "Thanks Benson! You're actually a pretty cool guy." The bluejay hugged the shorter man.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-thanks M-m-mor-mordecai!" said Benson, his face completely red. _'I can't believe Mordecai's hugging me! I thought he would feel so awkward atleast or something...' _ He let out a sigh, _'He's soo dreamy~ 3'_

"Uhhh Benson? You can let go now..." Mordecai looked down at the gumball machine whose arms were wrapped around him. He gave a nervous glance towards Rigby.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that Mordecai.." Benson reluctantly let go of his favorite bird. "Um well, I gotta' go now... See you guys later!" He ran off towards the house, his face redder than ever.

"AWKWARD," commented Rigby. "Hey, you wanna go get some coffee?"

"Sure dude."

.:Coffee Shop:.

Mordecai and Rigby walked through the doors of the coffee shop.

"Hey Mordecai, Rigby!" Margaret greeted them. "The usual?"

"Not today Margaret," Mordecai replied. "I want my coffee with extra sugar."

"Going sweet today huh,Mordecai?" She wrote down their orders. "Is there something going on?"

"You could say it like that.." Mordecai leaned back on his seat and put his hands/wings behind his head.

"Oh really? What is it?"

He chuckled to himself, "Well Margaret, if you must know, I got-"

"A date with Benson!" Rigby shouted with a slight laugh. Mordecai fell backwards from the chair and landed on his back. He stood up and glared at the raccoon.

"DUDE!"

"What?"

"A date?...With Benson?... Hey, isn't that your boss?"

"Yup, a _guy_ boss..." Mordecai pushed Rigby off his chair, his face red with anger.

"Wow Mordecai, I never thought you were that kind of guy.."

"No Margaret, it's not what you think-"

"You wanna go shopping with me later today?"

"Huh? Uhm,...Why?" Mordecai said with a blush.

"I don't really know but, I just really want to know _you_ more Mordecai..."

"Sure! I would love to go shopping with you Margaret!"

"Great! My shift ends in five minutes so wait a bit okay?" Mordecai nodded and Margaret left finishing up her work.

"...Knuckle Touch?" Rigby held up his fist.

"Total Knuckle Touch!" Then Mordecai held up his fist and touched Rigby's.

.:Mall:.

_'Is it just me, or is Margaret looking hotter than usual?' _ Mordecai thought to himself. Today was probably the best day of his life. He's got a week of vacation, **AND** he's having a date with the girl of his dreams. There's no way this day could turn bad...Too bad the author likes to make him suffer...

"So when did you find out?" asked Margaret.

"Find what out?" He asked back.

"You know..." She made a gleeful smile, "When you found out that you were gay..."

"...WHAT..."

"I always thought that you and Rigby would get together, but you and Benson make an even better couple!"

"Margaret say what now?"

She sighed, "Mordecai this is from the bottom of my heart, you're my first gay friend and it makes me see a totally different side of you. Its like, I meet a totally different person today you know?" Then Mordecai let out a scream that took Margaret by surprised. "Mordecai are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Mordecai?"

Mordecai gulped. _'Oh no...That voice..I hope it's not..' _ He looked up, "B-Benson? W-what are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm shopping."

"O-oh yeah, duh, we're in a shopping mall...Pshh,..I knew that..."

"Hi! I'm Margaret, Mordecai's friend. I don't believe we met yet?"

"Oh! Um, hello Margaret...It's nice..to meet..you?" Benson said nervously because Margaret gave him that creepy gleeful smile.

Mordecai face palmed himself.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for awhile..." said Margaret as she walked away.

"But I'm a gumball machine!" Benson shouted to her. "What was that just now?"

"She thinks I'm gay too."

"Oh really?" Benson looked at him with a small smile. "Are you?"

"No."

"Oh...Wanna go into a dressing room?"

"..." Mordecai walks away from his boss with a VERY depressed face.

"M-Mordecai? Where are you going? Wait up!"

.:To Be Continued:


	4. Chapter 4

"Today's the day..." Mordecai looked into his mirror. "I hope it ends quickly..." The bluejay walked down to the living room where Rigby was sitting on the couch.

"Have fun~"

"Shut up." He replied as he walked through the door. He saw Benson sitting in the car waiting for him.

Sigh, _'Here we go' _

He went into the car and glanced at Benson, who looked like a little kid in a candy store.

Mordecai sighed again, "So where are we going Benson?"

Said gumball machine blushed, "W-well Mordecai, actually... I wanted... I mean...Umm, if its okay... I mean you don't have to... If you don't wanna go...

"JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"THE MOVIES!"

"WHY ARE YOU ALL YELLING!?" Mordecai and Benson turned to see Rigby standing outside of Benson's door. "I mean, c' mon guys! I could here you all the way in the living room!"

"Oh, sorry dude" "Y-yeah, sorry Rigby" They said at the same time.

"Now hurry up and go on your date!" Benson started the gas. "Making me miss Oprah!"

Benson drove as fast as his car could take them. After a few seconds of silence, they both bursted out with laughter.

"OH MY- Did you see his face?" Mordecai asked between laughs.

"Yeah! Haha, who knew Rigby's face could get that big!"

"Haha, man that was a good start..." Mordecai said as he wiped his eye.

Another wave of silence.

"Say Mordecai, what movie do you wanna see today?" asked Benson.

"Well, I've been dying to see that new zombie movie!"

"You mean... The one with all the bikini girls at the beach? THAT zombie movie?"

"Yup. All day with the LADIES~!" He said with a smile.

"No."

His smile broke, "HUH!? What do you mean 'no'!?"

"I mean, I don't think that movie is appropriate for a young man like yourself."

"B-Benson! Aw, c'mon dude! Its just a few girls... In bikinis... Getting attack by zombies-"

"I understand your concern, but this is MY date which I'M treating YOU for US to have a NICE time."

Mordecai was speechless. _'Since when was Benson such a boss lady?! Oh wait, that's all the time...'_

They soon arrived at the movie theatre. Benson got out first, but when he looked back, Mordecai was still in the car.

Benson sighed, "C'mon Mordecai."

"No. I don't wanna go to the movies anymore."

"And why not?" He said, with a hint of anger.

"Cause we're not gonna see the zombie movie-"

"YOU GET YOUR SEXY BIRD ASS IN THIS THEATRE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL F**KING FIRE YOU!"

"I'll go get us some popcorn, hehe...he.." Said the blue jay as he ran past the gumball machine.

Benson smiled to himself, "Hmpf, that's my little bird."

* * *

><p>Benson walked towards Mordecai with the tickets in his hands.<p>

"So, what movie are we watching?" asked Mordecai.

" _'Super Sappy Lovey Dovey Happy Couples' _," Benson looked at him, "What? Is there something wrong with the movie I picked?"

"Uh, YEAH. Out of all the movies you could of picked from, you picked the MOST GIRLIEST MOVIE of them all!"

"At least its better than your zombie movie." He said as he walked towards the ticket guy.

"WHAT!? You were the one that asked me what movie I wanted to watch!" The blue jay said as he followed the shorter man.

"Well, the movie _you _ wanted to watch is just probably some crappy movie made from the idea of getting all the things typical guys want in a movie. Which are girls in bikinis and zombies trying to eat them."

"W-well you don't know that for sure!"

"That's why I said _'probably'_, dear."

Mordecai frowned, _'Geesh, who knew that Benson was such a smart-ass...'_

"Hey Mordecai! I found some seats over here. Hurry before the movie starts!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Mordecai mumbled as he lazily walked towards the gumball machine. _'This is going to be soo bad...'_

* * *

><p>By the end of the movie, Benson came out perfectly fine, as for Mordecai...<p>

"T-t-t-t-hat was the best movie evaaahhhh~!" He said as tears flowed from his eyes.

"I guess so.." Added Benson, "But it didn't really stand out in my standards.."

"Benson, how could you!? Didn't you see how much in love they were with each other!? Like, SOUL MATES, dude!"

"Oh really?" Benson rose up an eyebrow, "Since we're on the topic, you know who else I think are soul mates-"

Mordecai held up his hand, "Not right now, Benson. I need to reflect upon that amazing movie. I don't have time for your 'turn-ons'."

"WHAT!? B-but Mordecai-!"

"You know what? I think I'll walk home from here. That will just give me enough time to think about the first 30 minutes of the movies!"

Mordecai walked through the doors of the theatre, with Benson behind him, "B-but Mordecai! I think I should at least drive you back home!"

But Mordecai was already a few feet ahead of him. Even though Benson couldn't hear him, he swore that when Mordecai turned around with a thumbs up and sparkles all around him, he mouthed the words 'I GOT THIS'...

Benson sighed and face-palmed, "And here I thought you were supposed to be the one on top..."


End file.
